California Lovers
"California Lovers" is a song by singer Tori Kelly for her debut album Unbreakable Smile. Trivia *Tori released a snippet of this song on May 25, 2015.[https://twitter.com/ToriKelly/status/602987326935998465 Twitter - Snippet of song] Lyrics California lovers Tori Kelly LL Cool J Dancing in the sand at the bonfire We jamming out to Marley at night, uh Staying up to watch every sunrise Just living like we ain't gonna die, uh Everybody said I was crazy Yeah, everybody said you'd be gone, uh-uh I know that I'm supposed to forget you And boy, you know I moved on, but Every time I'm driving with the top down, baby I remember sneaking out in your car (oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) Jumped into the ocean while the sun kissed on me Was a sucker for them boys with a wild heart I'll be cool with it, done with it You're never on my mind Til I feel the heat of you and me; it hits me every summer Remember when no one else could make me feel alive? We were young and free, 17, just California lovers Mmm, yeah Teaching me to skate down the boardwalk I'm crashing into you like a wave, uh Even if it was only small talk You always knew the right thing to say, uh Maybe I was just being stupid For thinking that my first love would last, uh-uh Even though it ended in heartache Sometimes I wanna go back Every time I'm driving with the top down, baby I remember sneaking out in your car (oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) Jumped into the ocean while the sun kissed on me Was a sucker for them boys with wild hearts I'll be cool with it, done with it You're never on my mind Til I feel the heat of you and me; it hits me every summer Remember when no one else could make me feel alive? (yeah) We were young and free (young and free), 17 (17), just California lovers Reminiscin', what a vision Lips kissing, seats christened Bob Marley twisting, top down, Pacific Highway Black Sinatra remix, I did it my way Your legs deserve they own day of the week, Th-Th-Thighday Mark your calendars, the love champ's back I make your memories challenger, Venice in the gondola You can have a sip of whatever you want, a bottle of Life's a sportscar, baby, you gotta throttle 'er We just trippin', cord flippin', for club pickin' Clock tickin', we still kickin' it all weekend I was your Legend, you was my Chrissy Teigen - glory! You're the reason that summer's my favorite season I'll be cool with it, done with it You're never on my mind Til I feel the heat of you and me; it hits me every summer Remember when (yeah) no one else (no one else) could make me feel alive? We were young and free, 17 (17), just California lovers Cool with it, done with it You're never on my mind Til I feel the heat of you and me; it hits me every summer Remember when no one else could make me feel alive? We were young and free, 17, (uh) just California lovers (Lovers) Yeah (Make me feel alive, make me feel alive, make me feel alive) (California lovers) California lovers References Category:Songs Category:Unbreakable Smile songs